Darkness Rising S2 P2/Transcript
(Infinite is seen sitting alone in the ruins of an old Shadow HQ. As he sits waiting, Jango Fett and Boba Fett show up) Jango: Well, look who decides to come out of hiding. Infinite: Why are you here Jango? Jango: Same reason you probably are. You got the call too right? Infinite: Yeah, what's it to you? Boba: Calm down there dog, don't get all heated up over it. Infinite: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a dog! Boba: Yeah yeah I know, you're a jackal. Same thing really. Jango: Enough, someone's coming. (The three stand up and turn to the doorway, where footsteps are heard for a bit before they stop. Reaper then fades in before them) Jango: Finally made huh Reaper? Reaper: Yes. Infinite: So where is this guy anyway? Jango: He's somewhe-! (Jango is cut off as a man holding a briefcase is seen standing under a ceiling lamp) ???: Well well well, look who we have here. The four vigilantes in the flesh. Jango: That's bounty hunter to you! Boba: Who are you? ???: You may call me The G-Man. I'm looking for a few worthy individuals to help me with my..."work". Infinite: What kind of work? G-Man: That is none of your concern at the moment. (The G-Man walks up to Infinite and places a hand on his chest) G-Man: Hmmm...You are in the possession of The Phantom Ruby. Impressive, I'll talk to you first. (The ground begins to shake as the light goes out and comes back on, revealing the G-Man and Infinite have both disappeared. Infinite then wakes up in a black void with his mask gone) Infinite: Hey, where are you?! G-Man: Well now, Infinite himself in the flesh, or rather...his remains of course. Infinite: What? What do you mean remains? G-Man: I see your fears, your past, and I do have to admit I'm impressed you made it back alive from the Shadow Wars...well, apart from your squad that is. Infinite: You have know idea what happened...You do not know the pain I went through seeing them die! G-Man: Oh, I know all too well of what happened. I know you blew your cover, I know the soldiers you were with left you, and I know how Teronis executed your men right in front of you. (A flashback is shown of Infinite and his squad bound and on their knees as Teronis walks around them) Teronis: Do you know what happens to trespassers in these parts? (Teronis walks up behind one of the Jackals and slits his throat, killing him) Teronis: Well, let's just say we...dispose of them. Hehehe... (The scene returns to Infinite and G-Man as Infinite falls to his knees tearing up) G-Man: Don't be sad my Jackal friend, for hope is not lost in these times. Infinite: *sniff* What do you want? G-Man: Well, you see Infinite, we cannot let you kill Commander Teronis...yet. We have other uses for you and your friends out there. Speaking of which. (Jango, Boba, and Reaper then teleport behind Infinite) Jango: Hey, what's the big idea? G-Man: Allow me to explain our situation here boys. My higher ups gave me permission to cut you all a deal. Jango: What kind of deal? G-Man: We need your help in restoring peace to our Multiverse. In return you will all be rewarded with immunity, power and time. Reaper: How are we supposed to do this? G-Man: You must eliminate all forms of conflict in this world. The Shadow, The M.A, and The Protectors of The Light. Only then will peace finally reach our worlds. Boba: What do you want in return for this? G-Man: The only payment we ask when the time comes...is for you all to keep your promises. You will all be known here on out as G. That is all for now...in the meantime, this is where I get off. (The ground shakes yet again as The G-Man fades away. The four then awaken in the old base again) Reaper: So, what now? Infinite: Well, I think we all know what happens next. (Meanwhile, Allen is seen sitting with Tempest in his room) Allen: We went down the hall and there he was, in his dead mother's arms. Tempest: That's so sad. Allen: Yeah, that's when I decided to take him in as my own. Tempest: Well what are you going to name him? Allen: Seris. Tempest: Why Seris? Allen: It was my brother's name. Tempest: You have a brother? Allen: Used to. Tempest: Oh...sorry to hear about that. Allen: Yeah. (Siris then walks into the room) Siris: Hey, come down stairs, Kelris is ready. (The three head downstairs and find Kelris in the meeting room) Siris: Kelris, he's here. (Kelris stands up and walks over to Allen) Kelris: You're the boy the amulet chose? Allen: Yes grandpa. Kelris: ....... Allen: I know it seems weird that you're still here but, It's very exciting to finally me-! (Kelris punches Allen in the face, knocking him to the floor. Allen looks back up surprised with blood coming from his mouth as everyone looks at him shocked) Kelris: It made a huge mistake. (Kelris walks out as Garrick runs after him. The two then meet in Garrick's room) Garrick: What the hell was that Kelris?! Kelris: That boy out there is not my blood. I refuse to believe that he has any chance as a Protector! Garrick: Well look at how far he's come. You've been trapped in the Shadowrealm for 500 years, so don't yell at me about not knowing what he's like. He about as capable as you when you started out. Kelris: Still, I don't see it. Is he even Gifted? Garrick: Yes, but he hasn't been able to tap into his abilities yet. Kelris: Pathetic. Garrick: That's why we need you, you're related to him and he has your expertise and power. You can teach him. (Kelris thinks for a moment) Kelris: Okay, i'll give him a chance. Garrick: Good, we'll need all the help we can get after everything that has happened. Kelris: What has happened recently anyway? (Garrick pulls up a image of The Surge on his tablet) Kelris: What is that? Garrick: Another Multiverse. Kelris: What? That can't be possible. Garrick: Well it is and it's out there. Kelris: What caused it? Garrick: We don't know. All we know is that someone powerful did it. Kelris: Who? Garrick: We don't know, we can't get anything in there to spy in on them. Kelris: Interesting. Garrick: Now then, I think you should go and apologize to Allen now. Kelris: Alright. (The two leave into the house. Meanwhile, Delanis is seen with Teronis and Kalion in the throne room) Delanis: Are we ready to begin my children? Teronis: Yes my king. Kalion: Everything is ready for you sir. Delanis: Good...bring me the Elements! (Two royal guards arrive through the door and walk up to Delanis' throne with the Elements. Delanis then gets up and walks over to the Elements, picking up the element of magic and staring at it) Delanis: Now the fun begins my children. (Delanis sources out power into the Element, causing it to glow bright. Delanis then screams and drops the element) Teronis: What did you see? Was it the Stone my lord? Delanis: No, I saw something else. Kalion: What is it? Delanis: The other world. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe